


glass bottles

by whitencise



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, Poetry, episode, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise
Summary: bpd episode





	glass bottles

It’s not uncommon that I wish to take back every word I speak out into my known universe. Every word I utter feels like naivety on repeat spewing into the tune of somebody else. I confide and confine myself to the glass bottles that neatly coat the edges of any blank space I have left. The subtle reminders of who I am. The subtle reminders of where I am. Every glance is another year of privation added to an attempt at a chronological order. I think of the days when I hadn’t collected so much junk. I longed for the constant state of repudiation. My needs have become modest enough to beg for the beginning of apocalypse. All I can observe are the flecks of empty words and calories in the air that bites back. Intermittently, I morph into a story in which I am the independent who has never seen their infinite reflection with a false shine before. I frolick here knowing I am blessed and longed for. I am needed, yet these things bypass me for the sole reason of privilege. The ego filled quest for reason or rhyme is irrelevant in this lifetime. I am accomplished in a reality that must exist somewhere.


End file.
